Please Say You Remember Me ?
by Slightly Sherlocked
Summary: When 15 year old Millie runs away from her life of abuse , she decides to pay a visit to a long lost family member. Little does she know her life is about to change . ( The story is way better the the summary ! ) ABUSE PLAYS A BIG PART IN THIS STORY ! PLEASE READ
1. The Begining

Hi everyone ! this is my first fanfic to reviews would be great , i will only update if i get reviews ! please enjoy !

Millie looked down at her feet , her big blue eyes holding back a river of tears . You could cut the tension with a knife . She was waiting for the pain , she could tell it was coming . It was inevitable .

"YOU ARE A PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE " Her so called mother screamed , she had changed since Millie's father died . Saying that who hadn't.

" I didn't do anything wrong !"

" Oh yeah , then what is this ?"  
Her mother pulled out a photo album.

" I was just looking , it helps me remember Dad! " She knew it was a big mistake to say that . Any mention of her Father would always end up in pain . Whether mentally or physically.

"If you love him that much why don't you join him ? HUH ?"

She could feel tears brimming as the lump in her throat got bigger with each insult thrown at her .

" I'm sorry " she said , as the tears began to spill .

" Yeah , yeah whatever "

" I am "

Her mother staggered over to her , Millie could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" she bellowed into the young girls face.

WALLOP

Millie fell to the ground to stunned to even cry , she could feel the blood tricking down her face . Then darkness.

She awoke to a cold kitchen floor, there was no sign of life in the house . The pool of blood beside her had formed a thin layer on top , she had been here a while .

She slowly gathered her bearings and tried to stand up , her vision was slightly blurred . Her mother was nowhere to be seen , she had probably gone on the piss again . She stumbled up to her room . She was fed up of the constant hatred from her mother. She made up her mind she was going to run away.

The adrenaline rush was amazing! Millie had no idea where she was going to go she just knew she had to leave. Grabbing the nearest bag big enough to fit her belongings she stuffed piles of clothes into it. She chuckled to herself as fond memories of fishing with her uncle came drifting back to her. Her Uncles dog Dervla once fell asleep inside this bag , it had been a long day on his boat they were all tired. Even Auntie Sam fell asleep! She hadn't seen her uncle for years or her aunt for that matter. The last she hear was that they moved to Holby. Then her Father died and they lost all contact.

Millie zipped up the bag then made her way to the doorway. She took one last look at her room , a picture pinned to the wall caught her eye. It had a thick layer of dust over the top of it, rubbing away the dust revealed the happier times of her life. It showed her Dad holding her as a baby at her Uncles celebration when he got his PHD . She smiled , she really missed her Dad and her Uncle.

It clicked , She knew where she was going.

She was going to Find Her Uncle Dylan


	2. The End Of The Begining

**Really hope you like this ! Please review ! ^_^**

For once in her life Millie actually felt free , like she could do anything ! It felt so good to be able to walk away from it all ! Whilst walking through the busy streets of Wyvern Millie was getting so many looks , but she was too happy to notice them ! The young girl had no idea where she was going, no ideas to where she was going to sleep tonight or even when she would have her next meal .

It was getting dark out it was only about 8:30 and the streets were already packed with party goers , some of them already off their face on booze . She half expected to see her Mum stagger round the corner , with her messy long blonde hair . Similar to Millie's but a lot dirtier ! Her funny limp from when she was so drunk he thought she could fly , Millie was amazed at how well she could picture her Mother . Then she realised , she wasn't picturing . Her mum wa s really staggering towards her , with a look of rage on her face and pure evil lurking in the depths of her now ever so scary looking eyes.

Millie froze to to spot , she didn't know what too do . She decided to run for it , she ran and ran . She really wasn't looking where she was going , it was like tunnel vision . She just ran ..then ...

BAM !

Straight into a group of people , knocking one of them flying . She fell to the ground landing awkwardly on her left wrist , the pain shooting up her arm . She let out a yelp in pain !

" Woah , are you alright ?"

" Yeah I'm fine " the man on the ground said gritting his teeth "she hit me right in the balls !"

"Hahaha " said another person whilst sipping a bottle of beer " what an idiot "

Millie looked up to find a group of people looking down at her .

" What did you do to your head " another piped up , Ahhhh Millie thought to herself . That's why people were looking at her funny , she had a massive cut in her head and a puddle of sticky blood clinging to her face . No wonder all those people were looking at her , she looked like she had just walked out of a murder scene !

She was about to tell them that she was fine when she was rudely interrupted .. "MILLIE , MILLIE WHERE DID YOU GO ? " her rather drunk mother screamed down the street .

Millie started to panic , tears started to brim as her breathing became faster and faster . Her chest became tight and everything was going fuzzy .

" Hey ,hey it's ok ! The foreign hands reached towards her neck , she pushed them away only to cause further pain to her wrist .

" It's fine , look at me " The young man tried to get her attention , he stared deep into her eyes . He could see the fear deep in her eyes . "Listen to me , my name is Cal. I'm a Doctor I work at Holby City Hospital , I need you to tell me your name " he said confidently . He seemed like a trustworthy person , but Millie was in too much if a frenzy to tell him anything .

Millie could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness , then it just all went black .

" Can you hear me ? " Cal reached to her neck to check her pulse , it was there but it was slow !

" Uggch Lofty stop rolling around on the floor and call an ambulance !"

" Cal I think I'm dying , I can't feel my balls !" Lofty exclaimed with a genuine tone of fear in his voice .

" Ahahahhahahaahaha *HICCUP *, Lofty mate you got waisted " said the 3rd man

" Shut up Max that really hurt " Lofty slowly started to get up " What did you want me to do Cal ? I wasn't listing !"

A fourthq man approached Cal " Ahh Ethan , can you call an ambulance please , we have had a bit of an a accident "

" Yes well I can see that , what happened exactly ? " Ethan said rather confused .

" Loftys balls of steel knocked some

poor girl out *HICCUP*!" Said Max now slumping over a tree .

"Is she okay ?"

" She had a bit of a panic and passed out but apart from that I think she's okay , she needs to be properly assessed , call an ambulance . Actually make it 2 , Lofty thinks he's dying "

" Haha , very funny "

" Ambulance is on its way , who's going with her ? "

" I'll do it *HICCUP* " slurred Max

" Ethan will you go ? Your the most sober out of all of us "

" Yeah sure , the Ambulance is on its way , I wonder why she's out this late , she can't be older than 14 !"

" Looks can be deceiving Eth "


	3. A New Begining ?

Everything from that moment onwards was a blur . Millie wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep , or dead . Her head really hurt , and so did her wrist . Millie slowly began to open her eyes , she was greeted by a older woman's face . She had kind eyes and short blonde hair , she spoke with an soft tone . Her comforting words soothing the fear Millie had .

"Hiya love , My names Dixie , can you tell me yours so we can call someone for you . Maybe your Mum ? "

The mention of her Mother sent Millie into a spiral of panic , her breathing became rapid but her pulse slow . She could feel herself drifting off again ...

"Listen hon , I need you to calm down , Ethan will you pass me the oxygen mask please ?"

" Here you go , I think it's just a panic attack . Cal said she had something like this when she ran into Lofty "

"Right she's Tachycardic , Iain step on it please "

"On it Dix , blue lights are away !"

Millie tried to reach up to knock the strange contraption off of her face but then realised that she couldn't move ! She was trapped , she attempted to turn her neck to look for a way out but she couldn't even do that .

"G-get it off me , I don't like it I'm trapped please ! " exclaimed the confused girl!

"Calm down , calm down! Listen your in an ambulance , your simply held to the bed be a few straps . We have stabilised your neck incase you hurt it in the fall , your going to need to calm down !"

" Should I give her some morphine ? Calm her down a bit ? "

" Good idea Ethan , only trouble is , I don't think she will let us get a line in ..."

"Let me out , I don't like It ! "

"I'm afraid we can't do that , your going to be oka- Can you hear me love ? "

"She's in VF , we need to shock her !"

The young doctor was amazed at what the ambulance crew have to do before they get to the hospital , he thought the staff at the ED had a hard time!

"3, 2, 1 ... Everybody clear ! Shocking ! " Said the paramedic , determined that she wasn't going to let someone die in her ambulance .

"She's back in rhythm! " Exclaimed Ethan with a hint of relief in his voice !

"We're here , everything okay back there? " questioned Iain not realising what had just happened.

"Yeah it's all right now , shes still out of it though . I just hope she wakes up ! "

The ambulance doors swing open and Millie is loaded out ..

"Right what have we got here then ?"


	4. The Silent Treatment

**Anything you want to see in the story ? Drop me a review and I'll see what I can do ! This is just a short one , but I'm writing chapter 5 as we speak ! Thanks for all the support ! Enjoy ^_^**

Starting to regain consciousness Millie found herself being wheeled into a unknown place . It smelt clean , Millie was trying desperately to connect the smell to a place but it just wouldn't work ! Her head was throbbing and the room was spinning. There was so many voices all talking at once , it was hard to focus on one of them .

She was being prodded from all angles , one of the hands took hold of her wrist . The sudden pain racing through her body made her violently jolt . One of her eyes was then thrust open an a bright light shone into it , she grabbed the hand that was causing the bright light and pushed it away from her . She then proceeded to open her eyes to find a lady staring into them . She had dark skin and matching dark eyes .

"Nice if you to join us , do you know where you are ?" She said with a look of concern on her face .

" No , not really . I need to go " said the girl with the blood stained face , Millie tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by a younger woman with ginger hair .

" Your in Holby City Hospital , you've had a bit of an accident . Can you tell me where the pain is ? "

Millie knew that if she said she had pain in her head then they would most definitely keep her in overnight , she liked to watch all of those medical dramas so she sort of knew what she was talking about .

"No , just my arm "

"Right well we will book you in for a CT just to be on the safe side , Robyn can you sort that for me ? "

"Yeah sure " she then wanders away.

" Can you tell me your name ?"

Millie opened her mouth to speak only to hesitate ... They might call my Mum she thought to herself . I never want to see her again !

She stayed silent and stared at the ceiling .

" Zoe" Robyn called over "They have a space now , if you want I could take her up now . Saves wasting time for a porter to arrive !?"

"Go on then "

Zoe gestured to Robyn to come and talk to her away from Millie .

" Shes hiding something, try to get her name ." She whispered

Robyn nodded and began to wheel Millie up to her CT .


	5. So Close Yet So Far

**Thanks for all the support ! I'm loving writing this ! Any suggestions ? Let me know in a review ! Much love ^_^**

"Uggh , why do people do this ?" Zoe said to no one in particular.

"You alright ?" Dylan asked , truthfully he didn't really care but he asked just to keep peace between them . After all , they were sharing a house !

"We we are full to the brim , the waiting room is packed . We are understaffed and there are no porters around !" Exclaimed Zoe " And to top it all off I have a patient who is refusing to give any details about them to us !"

"Oh right , good luck then " Dylan said , wishing he had never asked "If you are still stuck with that nameless patient give me a shout "

"Will do "

A young man stumbled up to Dr Keogh

"Could you please go and sit in the waiting room please sir " said a rather annoyed Dylan

"Hey... Um ... I don't feel to goo-*BLURGHH*!"

Good thing Dylan had his mouth closed , he was showered in vomit .

"Uggggghhh , Dylan you stink of a farmyard ! Go and clean yourself off I'll sort this out !" Said Rita trying to hold back laughter

"Humph" mumbled Dylan , heading for the showers .

Robyn wheeled Millie back into RESUS.

"We just have to wait for your results now , I'll make a start on that nasty cut . How did you get that ? "

"Is it really any of your business?"

" Well no not really , sorry . Are you still not going to tell us your name? " Robyn said slightly offended, she hated this job sometimes...

"I don't see why you need it .." Millie mumbled .

"Well it's mainly because we need to keep record of any treatment that you have and , it also contains any allergies you have . It has your next of kin and their details too , it's a important part of the system!"

"Oh right , sorry for being so rude " Millie said .

"It's okay , your all by yourself . Probably frightened and in pain . Are you sure there is no one we can call for you ?"

"Positive"

"I'm going to get an X-Ray booked for you , alright ? "

"Okay" Millie winced as she tried to move her wrist.

"See , I would be able to give you some pain relief for that , but as I don't know your details I can't !"

"Oh well " Said Millie sarcastically. She was seriously regretting the anonymous approach, her arm was killing her . But at least the room had stopped spinning !

"X-Ray is fully booked till the early hours of the morning so I'm afraid you will have to stay the night ! I'll get you booked onto a ward !"

The thought of staying the night made Millie's heart race , literally ! she was becoming slightly tachycardic and the room was spinning again .

"No , no I can't stay . She will find me ! " She started to sob

"Hey hey , who's going to find you "

"Y-you d-don't un-understand" she said between gulps for breath .

"I need you to calm down for me "exclaimed Robyn as she saw Millie's heart rate on the monitor. "That's it nice deep breaths "

Millie's breathing began to steady as she copied Robyn's rhythmic pattern.

"Good girl , your results have come through , your neck is fine so we can sit you up now !"

The pain was unbearable Millie had to give in and tell them her name ..

"Uhh Robyn isn't it ?" She questioned as she was being sat up.

"Yeah that's me , who's asking?" She chuckled softly to herself.

"If I give you my name , will you call my next of kin ? " She really didn't want her mother here !

"Not if you really really don't want us to no "

"If I tell you will you promise not to call anyone for me ?"

"I can't promise that , but I can see that it doesn't happen unless it really really has to " she said with a serious tone in her voice.

"I'm probably going to regret this " the tears were starting to brim again .

"I'm Millie Keogh, I'm 15 years old and in a lot of pain , can I have some of that stuff now ? " she said with a warble in her voice.

Ohh great I'm crying again I look like such a baby she thought to herself!

"Keogh, I have a friend with the same last name as that , well not really my friend. He lives on a boat, how cool is that !?" She said trying to make Millie feel better ! " I'll go and and get the bed sorted for the night " she went to go and make another call.

Millie should have really connected the dots then , but she was in such a daze . The morphine had just kicked in so she was becoming drowsy.

She decided to take a nap , after all there was nothing else for her to do . The drugs helped her drift of into a light sleep , it was nice to be able to sleep knowing that you were safe . Back at home Millie constantly had to sleep with one eye open incase her mother decided to pay her room a visit. The slow rocking of the bed as she was wheeled to her ward for the night comforted her and helped her fall into a relatively deep sleep. She just hoped her Mum didn't enter her dreams tonight ...

"Hello my lovely " purred Dylan as he bent down to strike Dervla . It had been a long day at work , him as Zoe were both tired so there was not much conversation over dinner that night .

"Dylan you still stink !"

"I can't help it , Dervla doesn't seem to mind !?"

"Ugggh whatever "

"So did you find out your mystery patient then ?"

" Yeah Robyn did . poor thing . 15 years old and out on the streets !"

"Oh well "

"Do you have any emotions in there "

"Yes"

"Really !? You never seem to use them "

"I do "

"No you don't ! Name one time your used emotions ?"

"There was a time when Dervla hurt her foot, I felt sad then "

"That bloody fleabag ! "

" I would hear you call her that , she can be quite the Bitch !"

"Very funny Dylan , right I'm off to bed ! Goodnight !"

"Goodnight Zo "

"Dil , don't call me Zo "

"Goodnight Doctor Zoe Walker "

"DYLAN , don't call me that ! "

Dylan sniggered to himself " Goodnight Zoe , better? "

"Whatever "

They both slept like rocks that night ..


	6. Shimmer Of Hope

**So chapter 6 ! Things get a bit more intresting here ! I hope you like it ! ^_^**

Millie was gently shook awake by an unfamiliar face , it must have been about 3 in the morning . She was still drowsy having being pumped full of morphine through the night ..

"We are going to take you down to X-Ray now , how are you feeling ?" The new face questioned .

Still feeling rather groggy she replied only in inaudible moans.

"I'll take that as an : I'm too tired to say anything ?"

Millie nodded , everything felt numb . It was freezing on the ward and these gowns weren't that comfy ! She longed for her warm fluffy pyjamas, they were in her bag along with her other possessions . Her bag ! Where was it she thought herself?!

"Where's my bag ?" She demanded sitting bolt upright . Startling the poor nurse !

"What bag , you were given to us by the ED . Just you no bag .."

"I had a bag with me , it had all my clothes in and some personal things too ! " she exclaimed !

"I'm pretty sure you didn't " This last statement from the nosey nurse really pissed her off . She knew what she had and what she didn't . The nurse could see the anger in Millie's eyes , if looks could kill . The nurse would be dead and buried .

"I'll call the ambulance crew that picked you up and see if you had it with you then " she nervously trying not to look her in the eyes . Which was proving to be incredibly difficult .

The door to X-Ray was pushed open and Millie wheeled in . It was rather quiet and calm in here she thought , nothing like the dramas on tv depicted!

The machine buzzed as it took a picture of her wrist . It was all swelled up and purple! It was surely broken , it hurt so much !

"I can't see a break but I'll get a doctor to double check " said the nosey nurse !

As Millie was wheeled back to her ward a bed crossed her in the hall . She felt violently sick . She woman was covered in blood , her nose pushed to the side . Her right arm bent at a funny angle , her right leg was also like her arm , bone pushing through the wound like a flake on a ice-cream cone .

The sight of blood made her feel faint , she gripped the bed for support . She closed her eyes and just let the rhythmic jolting of the bed soothe her as it was pushed through the endless corridors .

Finally the bed stopped at her ward .

"I'm going to get a second opinion on this " she walked away with she X-Ray.

It seemed like ages before she came back , Millie couldn't get the image of that woman out of her head .

"It's just a very bad sprain , Ill give you this splint . And some pain relief , you can go today ! "

"What about my bag ?"

"Im sorry but it appears it's been misplaced , the paramedics say that they had it with you went to the ED . I'll discharge you in a bit , go down to reception and ask there "

"Okay thanks "

"Time of death 04:06" Dylan hated losing patients . There was nothing that could be done for this one , the bleed was too heavy .

Leaving RESUS something caught his eye , there was no patient in that bed . But why was there a bag there ? He walked over to it , inside the bright yellow plastic bag . There was another one , full of clothes . Dylan began to rifle through it only to stumble upon a picture .

Studying it , he recognised the man in the photo . He couldn't put his finger on it ! The baby ! He recognised the baby too .

Looking closer there was a woman in the background of the picture , she was beautiful , young and vibrant . It clicked , it was Sam . The man was his brother , he felt a pang as fresh memories came flooding back . His wedding , their wedding , their daughters birth ... His daughter ...! The baby was his niece ! Was this hers ? Was she here ?

Dumping the bag at reception he then ran to the computer , pushing Ethan out of the way !

" Uh Dr Keogh , I was looking up a patient ?"

"Maybe later Nathan" he said not really paying attention to him .

"It's Ethan " whispered the young doctor as he shuffled off to the next computer .

His fingers trembling as he typed in her name , his eyes widened as the search results came back :

NAME: Emilie "Millie" Keogh

D.O.B: 18/5/2000

Next Of Kin : Hannah Keogh

David Keogh-DECEASED

Last discharged : 04:09

Dylan looked down at his watch , 04:15 ! He's missed her !

He ran round to reception bumping into a confused Robyn !

"Dr Keogh ! Are you okay ?" She wailed running after him !

"Neil did a girl just come and collect a bag from here ?"

"Actually Dr Keogh , My name is No-"

"JUST TELL ME MAN " Dylan screamed !

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE ?!" Connie screeched !

Noel was too stunned to answer !

"Yes , a girl asked if a bag had been handed in . We gave to her , she left ! " Butted in Louise

"You let her leave !?"

"She had been discharged ! "

"Did no one read her notes ?! She's only 15 ! Zoe , please tell me social services have collected the girl you had yesterday !?"

"They were coming to pick her up this afternoon , has she been discharged ?"

"Obviously " whispered Robyn sarcastically ..

Dylan ran outside , he'd had enough talking for one day !

He looked around , frantically trying to find her . It was no use . She had gone ...


	7. All Thanks To a Dog

**Hi everybody ! How are all of you beautiful people ! Sorry it took me a while to update , I found it really hard to write this chapter . I wasn't too sure how to word it or if it was even the right time for it ! You will see what I mean ! Enjoy ! ^_^**

Wandering through the streets Millie began to realise what she had got into . She had no home , no food , no nothing !

She had no idea where she was going . Millie decided to make herself comfy in a doorway by the docks , she gentle flowing of the river was a big contributor to her sleep . Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she curled up in a ball and drifted off into a light sleep.

"Keogh, I have a friend with the same last name as that . Well he's not really my friend . He lives on a boat , how cool is that ? " the kind ginger nurse echoed in her dream .

She was awoken by a pair of footsteps walking her doorway , one in heels . Millie tensed up and held her breath as they passed her , she had no idea why she was afraid .

The pain in her wrist had subsided a bit , it ached . The morphine had worn off too . Only then did she realise how much the morphine helped her , Millie's whole body ached , the pain shooting from her head to her spine .

Millie began to sob , like proper sob . She felt so alone , but she was surrounded by a whole city of busy people ! Still curled up in a ball she lay there listening to the traffic , the people , the river, the soft pit pat of paws heading up the wooden walkway .

A soft wet nose began to sniff her . Millie it was sure it was a big mean dog come to tear her face off . So she stayed still, like a statue frozen to the spot by terror . The sheer fear combined with the pain she felt and the situation she was in proved all too much for the young girl , she passed out. There and then , with the huge beast looming over her.

"Where's Dervla?" Quizzed Zoe

"She's gone outside for a wander , she's fine "replied Dylan whilst chopping some meat .

"Ooooo is that for tea , I love stake !"

"No , we have pasta . This is for Dervla"

"Seriously"

"Yes seriously , only the best for my pooch!" He replied with a satisfied grin on his face , as he scooped the meat into a dog bowl !

"DERVLA ! " he called across the lake to his loyal companion .

"DERVLA !? " he even added a whistle onto the end of it . But his friend stayed firm in her place .

Zoe's ears perked up when she herd a bark coming from the loveable fluff ball .

"Is she okay ?"

"I don't know" he replied stepping out onto the walk way , he strode up to his dog . He made a grab for her collar only for her to pull away.

"Dervla what has gotten into you ? " he demanded only to turn the corner to find a young girl , passed out on in a door way .

"Zoe , will you come here a second "

Zoe scoffed as she put down her glass of wine . "Coming !"

Zoe padded down the walkway to Dylan's side . "What's up ? "

Dylan nodded towards Millie's doorway .

"Don't just stand there ! Is she okay ? "

"I don't know ?"

Zoe bent down to the girls resting place and pushed two fingers to Millie's neck .

"She's got a pulse if that what you mean , should we wake her up ?"

"No just lea- actually yes . Then I can have a word to her about how rude it is to clutter up someone's doorway !"

"Dylan don't be so harsh ! "

Zoe rolled Millie onto her back and began to gently shake her , meanwhile Dylan was standing over the pair of them hands on his hips glaring at the girl .

"Hello can you hear me ? " she said with a firm tone . As she began to study the girls face to see if she had any injuries preventing her from waking up , she recognised her as the girl with the identity problems !

"Dylan , it's her !"

"Sorry you've lost me ?"

Zoe sighed "Its the girl you caused a big fuss over that she left the ED , Millie something !?"

Dylan's heart skipped a beat ...

"Keogh , her last name is Keogh "


	8. Bringing Up The Past

**Hope you enjoy ! I'm hopefully planning to create a new fic soon about Millie's life after finding Dylan , would you like that ? Drop me a review and let me know ! ^_^**

"Yeah that was it , turns out she discharged herself ! Should we call an ambulance ? I think she's just passed out ?!" Zoe said with a hint of sympathy in her voice .

Dylan didn't reply , he just stood over the two of them . Hands on his hips , he let out a big sigh .

"Dylan ? What shall we do? Dylan? DYLAN ? " Zoe called .

Dylan stared at the girl , he didn't know what to do. Gently pushing past Zoe , he bent down next to Millie

. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear revealing a freshly stitched gash on her forehead .

"Go and get my medical bag , you know where it is ." Said Dylan

Zoe rushed to the boat to go and get it , Dylan was acting rather strange to her .

Dylan stared at Millie , he could see a lot of David (Dylan's brother ) in her . He'd always hoped they would meet again , just not like this . He studied her features with great detail , she looked tired . Run down . Depressed .

Zoe returned with the medical bag with Dervla hot on her heels .

"Here you go" she said passing it to him . "shall I call an ambulance ?"

"No it's fine , I've got it "

He began to take out a thermometer and place it to Millie's ear .

"She's freezing ,Poor thing "Zoe whispered looking at the results on the thermometer . "Should I get her a blanket ?"

"No"

"What , Dylan you could try to have some sympathy for her !"

Much to Zoe's surprise Dylan scooped up the frozen girl in his strong arms and carried her towards his boat .

"Dylan ! Wait for me !" The shocked doctor said !

Dylan placed Millie down on the spare bed , meanwhile Zoe was standing rather confused in the doorway .

"What's going on ? Dylan do you know her ?" Questioned Zoe

Dylan ignored her and began riffling through a big bag of paper work that he produced from the depths of his wardrobe .

"Ahah ! " Dylan exclaimed as he pulled out a handful of photos , flicking through them he gathered 5 of them and handed them to Zoe .

The first one was of a baby girl , a newborn hardly few days old . With her hand wrapped around a male

finger witch she presumed to be Dylan's .

The second a toddler a little girl this time , being lovingly cuddled by a young lady . Who she later identified as Sam - Dylan's ex .

The third of the same toddler sat happily chatting away sat on the end of Dylan's boat to Dervla , whilst eating a jam sandwich . A mans arm was also in the picture , holding onto the toddlers top so she doesn't fall in the murky water, a fishing rod was balanced to the side of them .

The fourth of 5 photos showed Dylan asleep with the girl on his lap she was also asleep clutching Dervla who was half inside a bag ! His chin rested on the top of her head , she was safely tucked into the gap between his arm and side .

The last on was of Dylan , holding the toddler in his arms her short blonde locks curling around his neck as she cuddled into him , he was planting a kiss onto her cheek as she grinned into the camera lens .

Zoe smiled as she scanned the pictures , this still didn't answer her questions though . Then it clicked !

"I didn't know you had a daughter !" She screeched !


	9. Please Say You Remeber Me ?

**Hiii ! I haven't updated in a while ! I'm sitting exams at the moment but they end soon ! Phew ! I hope you enjoy this and please review ! Xx**

Millie began to come to her senses she could hear voices having a conversation . She was warm . This was strange to her as she can remember falling asleep on the cold pavement , with the big dog . The big dog! Millie sat bolt upright , the panic setting in . She was in a house , her eyes widened as she came to the realisation. She had been kidnapped ! She had to get help , with out thinking she let out a massive scream ! Tears streaming down her face she ran to the exit of the strange shaped house . Only to run into a tall male figure , she fell backwards landing on the floor with a bump ! Zoe bent down next to her , knowing Dylan would fail at trying to comfort her . Millie was in a ball on the floor sheltering her head as she was expecting a slap . Zoe put her hand on her shoulder .

"GET OFF OF ME !" Millie screeched between tears !

"Hey hey it's okay " Zoe soothingly said . Millie instantly recognised the voice as the dark skinned doctor from the hospital . Still hunched up in a ball sobbing Millie slowly loosened her grip from protecting her body . Looking up she could see a kitchen, looking for something to defend herself with . Who knows what these people are capable of.

"I'm Zoe do you remember me ?, I'm a Doctor from Hol-" Millie unexpectedly lunged forward and grabbed the knife from the chopping board that Dylan had previously used making Dervlas dinner . Holding the knife out tears streaming down her face , her whole body was shaking .

"Okay just put the knife down , no one needs to get hurt " Zoe said confidently slowly edging up to the terrified girl .

"STAY AWAY FROM ME " Millie screeched aiming the knife at Zoe trying to jab it into her chest Zoe stumbled back into a dazed Dylan . Millie was shaking so much that she had to steady her hand with the knife in with her spare hand . Her gaze was locked onto Dylan's , he stared at her wondering what had happened to her for her to behave like this . The toddler he knew wouldn't say boo to a goose let alone try to stab someone . Millie recognised him , it was faint but his face was so familiar !

"Millie " Dylan said cautiously slowly creeping towards her .

"H-how do you know my name ?" She questioned still shaking .

"Millie it's me " he said with open arms .

"I don't know who you are , let me go !"

Zoe had never seen Dylan be so kind to someone , even if she was family . She never thought she would ever think that , Dylan and family !

"Millie , Please Say You Remember Me ?"


	10. Is This All For Me ?

**WOOOO! Tenth chapter ! Thinking of starting a new fic ! PLEASE NOTE: Millie is of my own creation , she is based on me and my experiences . If you would like to use Millie in a fic please ask me first as she is my character and is very personal too me ! I hope you enjoy this ! I would like to thank Imagine-Hope123 and Tanith Panic for their ongoing support on each chapter !**

 **Much Love Millie xx**

Dylan stared into her eyes , he knew that somewhere in there was the toddler he loved so much .

"See its me !" He said shoving the pictures that he gave Zoe . Zoe was on the phone to Max if things got bad he was always good at calming people down .

Still aiming the knife at Dylan and Zoe she glanced down at the pictures . She felt a pang as she saw them , fresh tears began to brim . What if he was lying ? What this was just a big elaborate plan to kidnap her ? She knew that she was crazy for thinking these things . She had to go with her gut instinct . Millie dropped the knife that landed with a clatter on she floor shattering the silence. Dylan sighed as she shuffled over to her , he did something that Zoe had never seen him do . Hug someone .

His big strong arms wrapped around the body of the scared girl . Her small arms reached around his waist as she buried her head in his chest . Millie felt safe. Something that she never thought she could feel again , she slowly began to sink the the floor as the pressure of her problems left her mind . All she could think about was her Dad , Dylan was the closest thing that she could call that . Even if she hadn't seen him in years .

Max walked into strange sight , Dylan and the girl who kicked Loftys balls in a heap on the floor . He was about to say something sarcastic but Zoe knew him well enough to shoot him a evil look , Max held his tongue.

Zoe decided to give the two of them some space and booked her and Max a hotel for the night .

Sat opposite Dylan at a table he severed her up a portion of pasta in a cheese sauce . He wanted to ask her some questions about where she had been and how she got herself into this state but he decided to let her eat. With a mouthful of pasta he looked up at the girl , she was sitting staring at her bowl her food was untouched .

"Don't you like it ?" Dylan asked swallowing his mouthful . "I can make you something else ?!"

"No , no it's fine . " Millie looked up at her uncle . " Is it all for me ?"

Dylan looked taken aback , why did she think she had to share a relatively small-ish portion of pasta . "Of corse it is you silly thing ! Eat up or it will get cold " he said with a cheerful tone . But anyone could have sensed the worry in his voice.

Millie didn't have to be told twice , she wolfed down the meal and even had seconds .

"I'm guessing you liked it then ? Why did you think you had to share it ? " he quizzed whilst washing up the dishes.

Millie was reluctant to answer but she knew there was no way out of it .

"It's just that , well. Mum always made me share my meal with her . She was often too drunk to cook so I had to , we didn't have enough money to buy two lots of ingredients so I used to make just one meal and Mum would always make me give her the bigger amount . Someday so I would go without eating just so she was happy ..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the look on Dylan's face .

"Millie where is your Mum ?"

Millie stayed silent , not wanting to answer the question .

"Thank you for my meal , I'll go now " she said making her way to the door . She was stopped by Dylan grabbing her arm .

"You can't ,we both know you have no where to go . Why don't you stay the night ? I'll arrange for you to go somewhere in the morning ?" He offered .

"I don't know , will Auntie Sam mind?"

Dylan sighed , she had missed so much . " We aren't together anymore , she is happily remarried . We will not discuss anymore on the topic"

"Oh sorry , would you mind if I stayed ?"

"Not at all I'll show you too your room"

Millie sat on the bed , thinking about what she was going to do next , has she made the right choice ?


	11. Eggs And Dictonarys

**Finally getting the ball rolling and can now begin my master plan ! Please read , review and enjoy !**

Millie awoke to the smell of bacon cooking , her mouth watered as she followed her nose to the kitchen to find a big plate of food . From eggs to sausages , Dylan had cooked it all .

"Sit down and grab yourself a plate , eat up fast because we have to go " said Dylan sitting down himself.

Cautiously taking a seat Millie took a plate and began to serve herself some breakfast. She had two rashes of bacon , one sausage, one hash brown , and a small spoonful of scrambled egg . Dylan had a bit of everything .

"Where are we going? Are you taking me back home ? Am I in trouble ? Are you angry with me ? Did I do something wrong ? Did you speak to my mum ? Are social services coming to get me ? " Millie gobbled her eyes wide with fear .

"Do you always have this many questions? " he replied

"Only when I don't know the answers "

Dylan signed . Seeing the small amount of eggs on her plate he dumped the rest of the dish on her plate with another two of everything. He could tell she hadn't eaten breakfast in a while. Flabbergasted by the amount of food she had she looked up at Dylan to find him reading the newspaper. Tucking into her meal she noticed the headlines on the paper about the hospital she was in .

"What happened in the Hospital?" She questioned spraying eggs everywhere .

"Oh , a colleague of mine was charged for murder , but she got released yesterday "

"Colleague ? "

"I work at Holby City Hospital , in the emergency department . I see you paid a visit to us yesterday, but left before you were ment to . Why didn't you stay and get the full treatment? "

"I didn't like it there , it was cold . And everyone seemed so sad" She said "So are you married to Zoe , and the person who came here yesterday is your ... Son ? "

Dylan showered her with a mouthful of tea !

"God no ! No , that's another colleague of mine , and her toy boy- I mean partner - I mean boyfriend! It's confusing, and yes before you ask she is old enough to be his mum ." He spluttered ! He looked up at the clock and nearly choked on another mouthful of tea !

"We're going to be late !" He screeched !

"Huh ? "Said a dazed Millie

"Go and get changed , I've washed some of your clothes . There in the spare room . Hurry up ! "

Millie shuffled over to the spare room and saw a pile of clothes neatly folded at the end of the bed . On top was the picture of her and her Dad . Millie chose a pair of black leggings and a plain pink tee . She topped it off with a purple hoodie and her scruffy trainers . Looking in the mirror she realised that her hair was a mess , desperately searching for something to make her appearance seem less tramp like . A can of dry shampoo caught her eye , frantically spraying half the can in her hair and brushing it with a hair brush , to which she later identified as Dervlas dog brush . She looked relatively acceptable and was ready for the day . Nearly folding the picture of her and her dad and tucking it in her hoodie pocket .

"Where are we going ?"

"I can't leave you here , your coming to work with me as then we are going to find your Mum ."

Any mention of her mother sent Millie into a spiral of panic . Her chest became tight and the room began to spin . Millie reached out for something to support as her legs turned to jelly .

Dylan turned around to put Dervla on her lead when he saw the young girl leaning up against the draining board in the kitchen, a cold sweat breaking out on her pale face . She was clearly struggling for breath .

"Millie ?" He called " Are you okay ?"

His voice pulled her out of some kind of trance . She nodded and stumbled over to him nearly collapsing on the way .

The car journey to the hospital seemed to take forever.

"How did you get that cut , was it a skateboarding accident or something like that . Who knows what you kids get up to these days "

Millie shook her head . "Far from that "

"What was it then , did you fall down the stairs , or walk into a lamppost. You seem the clumsy type "

A soft chuckle escaped from her lips as she began to fiddle with the sleeve on her jacket . Dylan noticed this and could tell she was nervous.

"Yeah that was it , fell down the stairs . Silly me ..."

"You were found in the streets by one of our doctors, what were you doing by yourself ? "

Millie was going to argue that she actually accidentally ran into one of them , but decided to save the hassle of the conversation.

"I was going to the shop , yeah I had to buy a ... " Millie didn't know what to say but then a old lottery ticket caught her eye as it was hanging out of the glove box ." Lottery Ticket "

Dylan immediately knew she was lying as she was too young to buy them . He played along anyway . "Did you win ?"

"Win what ?"

"The Lottery ticket you bought, did you win on it ?"

"What lottery tic - oh yeah , I mean no . No I didn't win .."

"Shame , well here we are ." Millie shuddered as they pulled up in the car park of the ED . Dylan was first out the car to fetch Dervla from the back and hand her to the Doggy Daycare man for the day .

Dylan strode up to the entrance with Millie in tow , she was walking close him , bumping arms every now and then as they walked .

"Oh god there's two of them " exclaimed Louise as they walked past the reception.

Once they got to the staff room it seemed like everyone was staring at them , Millie was sure she was being paranoid but it kept bugging her .

"Yeah that's her , Dylan's daughter " she heard one voice say . Her neck snapped in the direction that the voice came from .

"Do that again and I'll be treating you for whiplash "

"What's whiplash ?"

"Never mind , just go and sit over there " he nodded to the sofa in the corner .

At that time Lofty walked in from the second entrance and bumped into her . He instantly recognised her as the girl who ran into his manhood . He stared her trying to apologise but only a strangled cry came out . Without realising he had protectively sheltered his 'sensitive area' . He was awkwardly blocking the doorway with his mouth flapping like a gold fish .

"Boo!" Millie sarcastically said , but this was enough to scare the curly haired nurse . Millie giggled as he scurried away .

Dylan guided her to the soft and placed a heavy book in her hands .

"Here this should keep you going for a while . I'll be back later ." He said flinging his stethoscope around his neck and leaving the room .

Millie scoffed as she looked down at the book .

He had given her a dictionary to read ...


	12. Toilet Trouble

**Getting a bit more interesting now right? I hope you enjoy !**

It had only been 20 minuets but Millie was already bored out of her mind ! I mean who gives a 15 year old a dictionary to read ? Wait , what day is it today ? Millie thought to herself , looking at the calendar across the room . She began to count the days on her fingers then matching them up to the calendar .

"Oh " she whispered to no one in particular .

Ethan walked into the staff room to get a drink when he saw Millie returning to sit on the sofa . She wasn't in a porters uniform or a receptionist shirt , and she looked way to young to be a nurse or a doctor . Maybe she was a lost patient ? Upon staring at her , he recognised her as the girl in the ambulance who had the panic attack . He was about to ask her to leave when he was interrupted by Cal .

" I wouldn't do that if I were you , you will have Dylan on your back !"

"Sorry ? What does she have to do with Dylan ? "

"That's his daughter , apparently she tried to kill him and Zoe with a knife . Then Dylan recognised her and took her in . Go careful she might stab you with a paralysing drug or even worse she might steal your cheese Nibbles !"

"Please don't call me that Caleb "

"See you later ... Nibbles "

Ethan shot him and evil look and they both left to treat patients.

If Millie had got the dates right , she was now 16 ! Ahh ! Millie Keogh 16 years old ! She liked the sound of that , it had a nice ring to it !

She decided to go for a wander , what could go wrong ?

Leaving the staff room she headed for the toilets , she had to make a quick pit stop as she hadn't been all morning ! Locking herself in a cubicle she began to relive herself when another person came in . They were whispering to themselves and pacing the bathroom . Oh great just what she needed ! Locked in a bathroom with a crazy person ! She started to make a plan in her head of how she could escape . She had 3 options .

Option 1: Leave the cubicle , not making eye contact and leg it .

Option 2: Practically kick down the cubicle door , guns blazing , scream as loud as she could and run for the door .

Option 2: Wait them out , it didn't take that long to pee right ?

Being so involved in making her escape she didn't notice the loud thud as the woman hit the floor and started to have a seizure. She only realised what was happening when a trickle of blood ran under the cubicle door . Her heart began to race as she finished her business and unlocked the cubicle door . Rushing over to the woman , who had now stopped fitting .Millie slipped on the blood pouring from her head and landed in a heap next to her . There was blood everywhere ! More so on Millie than any where else !

Millie gently rolled the woman onto her back and tilted her head to make sure her airways were clear . A definite whisp of air escaped her pale lips . Millie stoop up to go and get some help . But then slipped again this time hitting her own head but landing in the woman's blood .

"Ughhh"! Exclaimed the blood soaked girl ! It looked like she had been swimming in blood . Half of her was a normal clean girl but the other , well let's just say it wasn't as clean ...

Bursting through the door and through the waiting room ramming the door to cubicles and RESUS . She sprinted to anyone that could help . Her eyes clamped into Dylan's figure as he entered RESUS . Running after him she place a blood soaked hand in his shoulder . He turned around and his jaw dropped .

He practically rugby tackled the poor girl and threw her into a bed and started barking out orders to nurses and doctors in the room . They started to hook her up to machines and wires were everywhere before she even got a chance to speak !

She started to babble away to Dylan who wasn't really paying attention .

"NO NO NO !" She screeched "YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME !"

Rita walked in at this point to see a patient screaming at Dylan fighting off nurses and trying to escape . Millie finally broke free of the wires and firm grips of the nurses . Tugging on Dylan's shirt dragging him away to the exit , she was stopped by a angry looking Rita who firmly stopped her in her track .

"Talk to me Dylan "

"She's hit her head and is very very confused "

"UGGHHHHHH ! NOT IM NOT ! "

Millie pushed poor Rita over sending her into the arms of a nurse treating a young boy who got hit by a car .

"MILLIE GET BACK HERE AT ONCE !" He demanded.

Millie began to run to the toilets where the woman was . Dylan was hot on her heels . A startled Ethan dropped notes everywhere as the pair ran past them .

"Poor nibbles " mocked Cal as he walked over the notes Ethan was picking up.

Millie burst into the toilets , the sight that met her eyes made her feel physically sick . The pool of blood had got bigger and the woman more pale . Dylan rushed in after her , he didn't really care that it was a ladies toilet . His eyes nearly popped out of his head . He blinked then entered Doctor Mode . He began to bark orders at Millie .

"Go and get a trolly and some help . Then get yourself looked at ."

She was going to argue back but then realised that this wasn't the best time .

She spotted Zoe in reception and ran up to her . She started to panic as she saw her .

"Max , get a trolly quick "

Max darted of to find one , Zoe reach out the the girl and asked her what was wrong. She was trying not to panic the girl anymore, she could tell she was already in a state .

"There's a person in the toilets , they have had a fall . Dylan told me to come and get a trolly and some help ." She recited to Zoe

Max and another porter arrived with the trolly , Millie and Zoe were walking to the toilets with the trolly behind them .

Zoe swung the door open to find a horrific sight ...


	13. Honorary Porter

**Hi all ! Another chapter for all you beautiful people! The next few chapters will focus on the porters , I think the way the doctors in Casualty treat Max as a porter is disgusting. Calling him 'just a porter' and when he tried to have a conversation with Dylan he just brushed him off by saying 'Sorry , havnt you got any floors to clean or something ' or 'did I ask the opinon of a porter ?' Porters are a big part of the hospital! Anyways ! Rant over ! ENJOY !**

Zoe found Dylan next to the woman on the floor , he was frantically doing chest compressions trying to save the woman's life . His trousers were soaked in her blood , and the woman was deathly pale . Millie felt sick , Zoe left the bathroom to get the trolly in place and get a medi kit .

Dylan gestured over to Millie . She knelt down next to him on the opposite side of the woman . He grabbed hold of Millie's hand and placed it on the head wound . Millie instantly pulled away hating the feel of warm blood seeping through her fingers .

"If you don't do this she will die ." He bluntly told her . His voice was firm .

Reluctantly she placed her hand on the wound and held it there . Zoe burst in with a gauze which she gave to Millie to stem the bleed .

"I thought I told you to stay in the staff room ? "

"I had to go pee ! " she exclaimed

Dylan was about to reply to her but was cut short by Zoe .

"Is this really the time for an argument ?" She demanded

She was right , Dylan was still doing CPR and Millie was dripping in blood .

The trolly burst into RESUS. Dylan was continuing the compressions and Millie was attempting to stop the bleed . Before she could explain what happened she was whisked away by a kind nurse who she identified as Tess , she could see it on her name badge .

"Let's get you checked over " she said leading her into a cubicle .

"Honestly I'm fine , I - "

"Your covered in blood , how does that make you fine ."

"It's not mine"

Tess sighed . "Max " she called to the cheeky porter . "Please can you find this young lady a change of clothes and a warm shower ."

"That I can !" He chuckled .

She followed him to a lost property room . He guessed her size and chucked a few clothes at her .

She held up the top . She refused to put it on .

"I'm not wearing this ."

"Why not . Your a girl you should like stuff like this "

"I'm 16 , not 6 . I am not wearing a barbie shirt ."

Max scoffed . He gave her several more items of clothing . She didn't even have to look at some of them to say no .

"There's nothing else here ! "

"There must be something !" She said hopefully .

"Wait here " he had an idea .

For once she did as she was told .

He returned with a bag . She tried to peek inside of it but was instantly told off by Max .

"You are not to look at it until you get out the shower . That way you have to put them on ."

Millie grimaced at what could be in the bag . It was neatly folded she could tell that much .

Following the directions Max gave her she reached the showers .

Taking the picture out of her hoodie pocket she placed it by the sink . Undressing layer by layer . The practically peeled the leggings from her legs , the blood had dried and stuck to her . Thankfully she was able to salvage her knickers and bra , imagine the embarrassment of asking the porter for a set of under garments !

Stepping into the warm stream she closed her eyes and let the water rush over her body washing away the sticky blood . After cleaning thoroughly she stepped out into a fuzzy blue mat that tickled her feet . Grabbing a towel from the rack she began to dry herself off .

Once she was dry enough to put clothes on she wrapped the towel around her . Opening the bag she found a dark blue hoodie with Holby City Hospital stitched on one side . There was also a matching top and trousers both in the same colour as Max's top . They had the feel of hospital scrubs . Dressing herself in the clothes she then realised she was wearing a female porters outfit . It looked like a female doctors scrubs but in burgundy colour . Slipping her shoes back on she plugged in the hairdryer that was in a drawer along with toothpaste and many other essentials . Drying her hair with the warm air pouring from the machine . She giggled as it made her hair puff up , she had never felt so clean . Back at home Mum had stopped paying the water bill so they cut off the warm water . If Millie wanted to wash her hair she had to boil water on the hob . Her mum only paid the gas bill so Millie could cook her a meal . Her child benefit was often spent on alcohol . The boiler was broke so even when the gas bill was paid it would never heat up water anyway.

Putting her dirty clothes in the bag her clean clothes came in she tied it up and headed back up to the ED . Max was waiting for her .

"At last , how long did that take ?!"

Millie ignored him , she headed to the staff room .

"Where do you think your going ?"

"To the staff room , I was told to wait there . "

"Well , I've spoken to Dylan and he has told me to take care of you for the day . So therefore you are now an honorary porter ." He grinned as he presented her with a name badge . It actually said :

Dylan Keogh

Consultant

Emergency Department

But Max had scratched off Dylan's name along with his title . And had replaced her details with a sharpie.

Millie Keogh

Honorary Porter

Emergency Department

"Come with me " he said looking down at his pager . "We are needed in RESUS !"

Millie followed him into RESUS .

"Down to the morgue please Max " Dylan sighed .

Max nodded ."Come on " he gestured over to Millie to get her to push the trolly. She was froze to the spot. It was the woman from the toilets .

"Is she dead ?" She whispered to Dylan.

He slowly nodded .

"It was my fault , wasn't it "

"Don't be stupid, unless you pushed her and bashed her skull in then no "

His harsh choice of word sent a shiver down her spine .

"I'm sorry I can't ." And with that she left the room .


	14. A Little Bit Of Hope

**Helooo ! Did you all enjoy tonight's episode ? I felt sorry for the old lady ! I have a feeling that Lily may be leaving soon , I hope not :( . I think Dylan would make a great clinical lead , I can imagine him locking himself in his office . Sadly Connie comes back :( I love writing Millie and Max together ! I feel they click ! Please enjoy !**

Millie was sat on the sofa in the staff room . Her knees tucked up by her chin . Hood up head down . Dylan walked into the room . Hands on his hips , sighing as he saw the girl in the foetal position .

"Do you want to talk ?"

Millie shook her head . And with that Dylan left .

Max plonked next to her on the sofa .

"Do you still want to be a Honorary Porter, or do I have to confiscate your badge ?"

Millie shrugged .

"Come with me"

"No"

"Why ?"

"Because last time I did that I ended up nearly pushing dead woman down the the morgue. It was my fault she died , I'm so stupid "

"We both know that's not true , trust me . I want to show you something ."

Millie didn't trust him , saying that she didn't trust anyone . Her trust had been betrayed too many times , she wasn't going to let it happen again . Reluctantly she followed .

Max led her to his office , you couldn't really call it that . It was more of a 'work space ' . He shut the door behind them and locked it .

"What are you doing ? " she began to panic . Why was he locking the door ? She began to back away from him into a corner . She hardly knew the man ! What was she thinking !?

"Hey ! Chill out ! "

"Why did you bring me here ?"

"I came to show you these ! I thought they might cheer you up a bit !"

He took away the blanket from a cardboard box . Inside was 3 kittens , a fluffy black one , a caramel colour one and a significantly smaller pure white one . She grinned up at Max as she knelt down to stroke them , they were so soft !

"A patient left them here a few days ago , I've been looking after them ! The black one is called Floss , the browny one is called Burnie , the White one hasn't got a name yet . She won't make it much longer , too small ."

"She deserves a name , you can't not name her !"

"Why don't you name her ?"

Millie picked up the smallest ball of fluff . She held it close to her face , it nuzzled into her cheek and let of a soft meow . Holding the kitten in her hands it began to open its eyes . It had the prettiest pair .It's little tale wrapped around her pinky finger as Millie decided on a name for her .

"Well there is one name that would suit her , but it's a bit . Well . Soppy ..."

"Say it anyway. I can't keep calling her kitten number 3 for the rest of its life !"

"Hope , her name is Hope "

"It suites her in a way , she could do with some hope . It's her only way of survival."

" I think we all need a little bit of hope to be truthful , this place is so depressing . It full of death and sadness ."

Max nodded . "Not always though , occasionally we get the odd birth . The odd family reunion !"

Millie chuckled to herself . Family reunion , if only he knew .

Max's pager bleeped . "Duty calls ! Are you coming ?"

Millie nodded , she placed Hope along with Burnie and Floss . The kitten reminded her of herself . Given up on . An outcast . Not worthy of attention .

"Don't tell anyone will you . I will lose my job if anyone finds out ."

"Sure , as long as I get a ride in a wheelchair ! " she giggled as they left the kittens .

"Seems like a fair trade !"

He shut and locked the door behind them .

"What seems like a fair trade ? "Zoe asked as she walked past .

Max started to gabble a far fetched story about sheep and their wool . Millie simply butted in cutting Max short .

" It's a trading card game , Max and I were watching the championships on the computer . We were on our break so we didn't think it was a problem . If you like we can show you . Although it's quite difficult to get your head round at first . You see there's 4 categories . The fire types . The wat-"

"It's fine ! It's fine ! Just play nice !" She said scurrying off , the whole concept of this game seemed confusing and frankly she didn't have time .

Max gawped at Millie .

"How did you just do that ? "

"Do what ? " she asked confused .

"Just lie ! Like on the spot ! You have to teach me ! "

"It's simple , just babble away till they get bored of you . "

"I should try that more often "

"I don't think you need to try "

"Rude"

"But it's the truth "

Max's pager beeped again . He sighed , "I should really go , are you coming or do you want to sit this one out ?"

"Ill come " she said as she grinned at Max .

Millie wasn't sure of it . But she was confidant she just made a friend .


	15. Blue Lips In RESUS

**Enjoy ... *insert evil laughter ***

After manic day at the ED Dylan's shift finally ended. Millie was waiting for him in the staff room .

"Where are we going ? " she asked him .

"We're going to your house "

"Do we have to? I mean I can just walk home you don't have to drive me ."

"No , no it's on the way "

Millie sighed and followed Dylan out of the ED .

The doggy daycare person handed Dervla over to Dylan . The doctor bent down to pet her and welcome her back . But instead of nuzzling into Dylan she ignored him and headed over to Millie . Her tail began to wag as she jumped up at the girl nearly knocking her backwards, Millie began to chuckle as Dervla licked her face . Dylan feeling clearly offended tugged her off Millie , and with a grunt walked off to his car , Millie in tow .

Dylan had got the address from Millie's notes , he had done some snooping and found out that Millie had been to the ED 14 times since her father died . 7 of those times with major injures . This was not a case of clumsiness , not at all .

Pulling up outside the place she was meant to call home but instead called hell, her stomach was doing flips . She felt sick , she vowed she would never come back here . Stepping out of the car her heart was racing , holding back the tears she shut the door . She hated goodbyes , so she simply walked away from Dylan . Climbing the few steps to her house she turned around to take one last look, she would probably never see him again . Dylan was staring straight ahed . Hands on the wheel jaw clenched , he hated goodbyes just as much as Millie .

Taking the spare key from under the house mat , she let herself in . A foul stench of stale alcohol met her nose , she held back a mouthful of vomit as she ventured in further .

Standing at the kitchen doorway she could see the dried up puddle of blood clinging to the floor from where her Mum whacked her with the photo album . The house was incredibly messy , there were piles of empty bottles everywhere . The fridge had been left open so all the food had gone rotten , this didn't help the smell of the house out .

"MUM? " she shouted through the house , no reply was heard. The house didn't stir , Millie padded over to the stairs .

"MUUUM? " she called again to no avail . But her mum was there , watching . Waiting . For the right time to strike ...

Dylan was still outside , he hadn't moved . He was still deciding if it was the right thing to do , was she really safe here ? But then again was she really safe with him , look what happened to Connie's daughter . She was driven away from her and shipped to the other side of the world ! He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Dervla whining in the back , a sudden bark brought him back to his senses .

"What do'ya want girl ?" He whispered whilst petting her head through the gap in between the two seats . Unlike anything she had done before Dervla clambered onto the front seat and began to whimper whilst staring at Millie's house .

" Dervla I suggest you stop that awful nonsense , otherwise when we get home you will go straight to bed "

Dervla ignored him and began scratching away at the window , desperately trying to escape . Dylan got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side . His plan was to but Dervla in the back again but she had other ideas . The second he opened the car door Dervla darted out and ran for Millie's front door , Dylan attempted to grab her but it was no use .

The door was left open little , just enough for Dervla to run in . Dylan burst in after her , he didn't care if he was intruding , he just wanted to get his dog back . But he wasn't ready for what he saw .

Millie was pinned to the ground her Mother on top of her , crushing the young girls windpipe . Millie's lips were turning a bright shade of blue as her eyes began to close.

Dylan was frozen to the spot , he didn't know what to do . But Dervla did , the scruffy pooch started to bark at Millie's mum . Terrified She let go of Millie's neck and scampered for the backdoor . She wasn't the scariest of dogs but Dervlas trick had worked . Dylan clicked and then went into doctor mode . Grabbing Millie from the floor he rushed to the car and bundled her and Dervla in . Making a sharp U turn he sped off towards the hospital .

Going way over the speed limit he parked in the ambulance only space.

"Oi , Dylan you can't park there " screeched Dixie , not realising what he was doing .

"Dixie I need you to get me a trolly , NOW PLEASE !"

Iain was making his way out of the ED with a yellow ambulance trolly , whistling a tune to himself . Dylan lunged at him grabbing the trolly from Iain . The pair of paramedics stood at the entrance staring at him like he was crazy until they saw him carrying the lifeless body of his niece towards the trolly . They immediately snapped into action helping Dylan load her onto it, they began to push her into the ED when the wheels of the trolly jammed . Dylan cursed under his breath , he ditched the trolly and scooped her up in his arms . Her cold body clinging onto the last strands of life .

Max's face fell as he saw Dylan carrying Millie in followed by two concerned looking paramedics, he held the door open to the main department of the ED where Dylan ordered several doctors to RESUS .

"Zoe , Ethan , Cal , Lilly . With me please ." He got their names right which surprised them .

Zoe was about to turn around and tell him that he can't have all the doctors on one patient, but was stopped mid thought when she saw Millie . She was pale and her lips were blue , Zoe knew that there was not much chance of saving her .

Bursting into RESUS , the doctors began to hook her up the machines , it wasn't looking good for her .

Dylan looked up at the monitor, her heartbeat was slow and thinning. The doctors were all giving each other a look , they communicated with eyes , they knew that the chances of her making it were very slim .

"Let's intubate , see if that helps . " he demanded. Just as he finished his sentence the machines began to beep loudly , Millie had flatlined. Cal intubated whilst Dylan began CPR even though Zoe had told him to leave the room .

Max stood outside RESUS staring in , praying that he didn't have to take the cheeky girl he befriended today to the morgue.

It had been 20 minutes and still there was no response. Dylan was tired out from CPR , but he didn't trust anyone else to do it . Zoe knew what she had to do .

"Dylan ... " she sighed

"No " he replied. She didn't even have to ask the question .

"Dylan ... She's gone " she whispered

This only made Dylan apply more pressure to his compressions , her small ribs fracturing under the pressure.

"Your breaking her ribs ! " Rita exclaimed who had wandered in looking for all the doctors.

Dylan's only reply was to tell them to give her more adrenaline. They obliged even though they knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"Are we all in agreement?" Zoe asked her team .

None of them replied , Dylan ignored what she had said , he was not giving up .

"Time of death 7:52"


	16. Bruises And Sleepovers

**I've had alot of messages about the last chapter , it had just the reaction I wanted ! I feel so evil now , I suppose it was a bit harsh ! But oh well ! Here's another chapter for all you beautiful people! Enjoy ^_^**

Ethan reached over to turn off the life support machine . Dylan saw this and quickly reacted .

"YOU TURN THAT OFF AND I WILL SEE IT THAT YOU GO DOWN FOR PATIENT NEGLECT !" he boomed at Ethan which made him jump backwards. Cal placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, comforting his brother.

"Dylan , there's nothing we can do . She's gone , you have to stop ." Zoe soothed .

He ignored her , he carried on with the chest compressions.

"Pulse check please " he mumbled, out of breath .

"Your really need to stop " Zoe protested .

"JUST DO IT " he shouted at Lily . She looked over at Zoe , she sighed and nodded. Lily placed two fingers to Millie's neck . She was shaking , Lily had never seen Dylan like this . He must really care about her . She waited , she didn't feel anything . Lily shook her head , Dylan started CPR again..

"Wait " Lily said . Dylan looked up at her . "I think there's something there , I'm not sure though.

"WELL BE SURE !" He roared at her . Zoe decided to take over , she placed two fingers on the pale girls neck .

"She has a pulse ..." She whispered in disbelief . Dylan stopped CPR , stepping back he wiped his brow . Out of breath and light headed he headed for the staff room .

Pouring himself a glass of water Dylan sat on the sofa . His hands shaking as he took a sip , teeth chattering against the glass. Zoe entered the room and stood by the table .

"How is she ?" He questioned .

"Stable . Dylan you broke two of her ribs and fractured another , you disobeyed my orders , made Ethan Jump half a mile , and Lily won't stop shaking ! " she replied with a harsh tone .

"What if I did ?"

"What ?"

"What if I had followed your orders Zoe ? Hmm ? What would have happened then ?" He quizzed rising to his feet ." Where would Millie be then ? Huh ? WELL ANSWER ME !"

"In the morgue" she whispered her reply .

"Exactly " he left the room leaving Zoe alone .

Scanning the side rooms on the ward he found Millie's . Entering the room amazed by how peaceful she looked , some colour had returned to her cheeks . But a nasty dark bruise had formed around her neck where her Mother had throttled her . Millie had been induced into a coma , no body knew when she would wake up or even if she will .

Dylan sat in the chair beside her bed , the room was quiet . The lights were dimmed and curtains drawn . Dylan stared at his niece , she looked lost in between all the wires and tubes . He rested back in the armchair , closed his eyes and drifted off .

Dylan was awoken by a soft knock on the door . It was Zoe . She softly smiled at him .

"How is she ?" She asked .

Dylan looked up at the monitor , "No change"

"I brought you this. " she handed him a large coffee .

"Thank you "

"Max told me to give these to you ." She handed over the picture of Millie and her Dad , and the badge max had made for her .

"Is this my badge ? "

" It was ..."

"Fair enough!" He placed the badge on the table next to the bed .

"You should have asked for a blanket if you wanted to stay the night !"

"I'm not staying the night , this armchair is giving me backache !" He said taking mouthful of coffee .

"You already did ?!" She pointed out .

Dylan was confused , he stared at her like she was an alien .

"Dervla " he whispered , standing up he reached for the door .

"It's okay , she stayed in my office for the night and the daycare man collected her this morning . She's been fed and walked ."

He sighed and collapsed back in the chair . Glancing at Millie he noticed the bruise around her neck had got a lot darker .

"What time is it ? " he asked her .

"It's 7:30 , I've got cover for you today . Your going home to sleep , I will bring Dervla home to you when my shift finishes ."

He opened his mouth to argue back but Zoe beat him to it .

" No arguments , any change with Millie and I will let you know ."

Dylan nodded and Zoe left the room .

He unfolded the picture and studied it , his brother would never have laid a finger on Millie . Folding it back up , he took hold of one of Millie's hands and tucked the picture in it .

"He will keep you safe " he whispered then left the room .

Walking back through the ED Dylan got his share of stares . He nodded at Ethan who was giving him a look , this seemed strange to him as he thought Ethan was the nicer of the two brothers .

Dylan was too tired to drive , he knew the risks of driving whilst tired . So he called himself a taxi .

What seemed like an hours wait the taxi arrived . Dylan clambered in and gave the man his desired location.


	17. Not The Time For Reminiscing

**Hello ! I would like to take this opportunity to apologise for my inactivity ! I Had an amazing chapter lined up but it accidently got deleted, this is as close as I can get it ! This is probably the first chapter that I have written that I am proud of , to me this is the chapter with the most detail in , I think it's because I've had 3 days to work on it . But oh well! Please enjoy! P.S Millie's Mums name is Hannah incase you forgot!**

Dylan couldn't sleep . He tossed and turned but nothing would work . Even a cup of tea didn't make him feel sleepy, a cup of tea always settled him down for the night , but it just didn't seem to work . His back was killing him and his head pounding. Stumbling into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water , Dylan popped out two paracetamols and two strong sleeping pills. He gulped them down and headed back to the bedroom. He let out a big sigh as he collapsed onto the bed . Dylan began staring at the ceiling, waiting for the pills to kick in . Eventually the pain in his back had subdued and a calm wave washed over him , he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift of ... For all of two minutes.

The phone rang , it's sharp beep shattering the silence and Dylan's sleep . Groaning he got out of bed and staggered over to the machine .

"Keogh " he answered with a yawn .

"Dylan its Zoe , there is a woman at reception demanding to see Millie , she won't give us any details but claims she's her Mother . Do we let her in ? "

Dylan's heart began to beat fast ." No , She is a danger to her , keep her there , don't let her leave or see Millie !"

"Okay , are you coming in? "

"I'm on my way "

Seconds later Dylan was rushing round the boat chucking clothes everywhere trying to find something clean to wear , picking up a shirt from the floor he gave it a big sniff . To his relief it smelt clean , he chucked it on and made for the door . Stepping out onto the wet ground, his feet suddenly became soaked with rain water . Looking down at himself Dylan realised he was still in his pyjama bottoms and socks . Grunting he turned back to the boat and started to rifle through his wardrobe , donning on his trademark tanned corduroy trousers he changed his socks from wet black ones to stripy blue and grey ones . Stepping into his shoes he remembered Millie's bag was still here . Running to the bedroom she slept in he turned out the bag to find a worn out purple fluffy top and matching fluffy trousers. Shoving them into the bag along with an extra blanket and empty photo frame that stood empty on a shelf once housing a picture of himself and Sam . He finally left the boat and made for his car .

Starting the engine up he sped towards the Hospital, the adrenaline pumping through system. The road was slippery from the rain , Dylan almost lost control a few times! Speeding past several buildings he got to the hospital . Pulling into the carpark he cursed as someone had stolen his parking space , the furthest away from the entrance therefore his car was least likely to be vomited on . He reluctantly pulled into the space next to it and hopped out , grabbing Millie's bag with him . Sprinting to the double doors he narrowly missed a run in with an ambulance as it sped round the corner .

Bursting into reception chaos was everywhere , Zoe ran up to him her high heels clicking on the hard floor .

Her eyes were wide with fear .

"Dylan she's gone .."

Dylan's heart skipped a beat . "She's dead ? How ? She was stable ?!" " he stammered .

"No ! Not Millie , her Mum ! "

"Where did she go ?!"

"We don't know , Lofty accidentally told her the room she was in , he didn't know she was in any danger !"

"IDIOT " shouted Dylan as he ran to the lift .

"It's not his fault! He didn't know !"

"Whatever " was the desperate mans only reply .

"Take the stairs , it's quicker ! I'll meet you up there " Zoe pointed out .

Dylan nodded and galloped up the stairs , 3 at a time he reached the top . Walking down the corridors he heard the lift doors open and the sharp patter of expensive shoes swiftly catching up to him . Spinning on his heels to face Millie's room his worse fears had come true .

Millie lay on the bed , covered in tubes and wires . Her dark bruise reminding him what this woman was capable of . Millie's Mother was looming over her , a bottle of vodka in her hand a knife in the other .

"Hannah , step away from the bed" Dylan calmly said , extending his arms to to woman .

"Why did you take her ?" She slurred.

Dylan wanted to reply with a sarcastic remark about how she tried to kill her own daughter , but decided that this was not the best time for reminiscing as she was holding a blade that could easily end anybody's life in the room .

"I didn't , I just helped her . I can help you if you put the knife down ?"

She didn't reply , instead she began swaying back and fourth . Humming a soothing nursery rhyme , her grip on the knife tightening .

Zoe appeared next to Dylan , he noticed her arrival and extended a hand to her . Confused Zoe stayed still wondering what an earth he was up to. Hannah couldn't see Zoe as the ex-clinical lead was standing behind the doorway . It's bulky structure hiding her . Dylan knew this and used it to his advantage , grabbing a pen from the clipboard she was holding he slowly began to scribble a note on the outside doorframe .

Cll plice + secrity

Zoe saw this and wondered if Dylan had hit his head , what was he going on about . Then she read the words out in one .

" Call police plus security" she whispered to herself . She looked at Dylan in confusion , then realised what he wanted her to do . Darting off round the corner she made the calls .

Dylan had been so caught up shot what had been going on for the past few days, calling the police had simply slipped his mind . Until now .

Hannah was still humming the eerie nursery rhyme , suddenly she came to an abrupt stop . She stared Dylan straight in the eyes . Her look sent a shiver down Dylan's spine .

"Why are you here? "He questioned her .

She only replied with a whisper .

"I've come to finish the job "


	18. Vodka And Hypoxia

**Sorry for no new chapters recently, I'm sitting a GCSE on Monday so I'm freaking out about that ! Please enjoy ^_^**

Hannah still hovered over Millie , Dylan could hear the faint patter of shoes heading up the corridor , at least now if something went wrong security was there to help out . Zoe pushed a finger to her lips , signalling to the security team that they had to be quiet .

Dylan began to shuffle over to the drunk woman , she held the knife out in front of her . Dylan knew that one wrong move from him could cause a knife buried deep in his Nieces body , a blade that big would cause a massive bleed that not even surgery could fix. She would bleed out in a matter of minutes. He had a plan , if it went right . Nobody would get hurt .

"Hannah , put the knife down "

"No" she whispered.

"David wouldn't have wanted this ! He would have wanted his only daughter to grow up in a safe home with a loving family !"

The mention of David sent a rage through her body . She blamed herself for his death , she was having a bad day and shouted at him , this wasn't the first time she had got angry at him . She had even hit him a few times . This upset Millie, after all she was only a toddler at the time ! Her Dad scooped her up in his arms packed her bags an dropped her off at Uncle Dylan's house .Back at home they had a major discussion about their relationship , they decided to carry on with their marriage for the sake of Millie . After a few days David collected Millie from Dylan's . On the way home their car was hit by a drunk driver . David was killed instantly by the impact. Millie was trapped and had to be rescued by the fire service she spent a week in hospital where her only visitors was Dylan and Sam . Her mother had practically disowned her . Sam and Dylan had offered to adopt the young girl but Hannah was offended by this and severed all contact with the couple .

Her grip on the knife tightened , she began to sway left to right .Suddenly Dylan leapt foreword attempting to grab the knife from the drunken woman , he missed . Hannah smashed the vodka bottle over Dylan's head , sending him onto the floor . Hannah reacted quickly, she began tugging the tubes and wires off of her daughter. The machines in the room began blearing a shrill high pitched beep. This was the signal Zoe needed , she sent in security. They snatched the knife from her , which she protested profusely about . Firmly but gently they picked up the drunken screaming woman and carried her to the stairs , little did she know that her very own police car had just arrived to escort her to the station .

Meanwhile an entourage of nurses came running down the hall , the beeping on the machine alerting them of the chaos . But they were not needed , Dylan had pulled himself off off the floor . He was hooking Millie back up to the machines and demanding that someone fetch him an intubation kit . Zoe began to stare at the monitor .

"Wait Dylan , she doesn't need to be intubated!" She said carefully checking the results the screen provided .

"What ? Of course she does , she nee-" Dylan then looked up at the monitor. The results that presented themselves to Dylan was that of a recovering stable patient. Millie was breathing by herself. This was a good sign of her recovery .

Dylan let out a sarcastic chuckle .

"That's the first good thing she's done for her daughter in years !" Dylan then became aware of the trickle of blood traveling down the side of his face , touching it with his fingers he felt a small shard of glass sticking out of his hair . Zoe also became aware of this .

"You need to get that seen to , leave the nurses to finish up here ." Zoe gestured to him to leave the room , and too her surprise he Dylan took her advice.

Back downstairs in the ED Zoe lead Dylan into a empty cubicle , he lowered himself into the bed wincing as he led back . The paracetamol had worn off and the pain in his back had returned.

Zoe began prodding the wound with glove covered hands . Dylan huffed and puffed at the thought of being a patient , to him they were nothing but a bundle of symptoms that needed to be solved .

"I've got all the glass I can see out but I'm going to send you for a CT to make sure "

"I don't need a CT scan , I'm fine . Now please discharge me ."

"Dylan , we both know that would be a bad idea ."

"In that case I will discharge myself ." He calmly said and left the cubicle .

Climbing the stairs and following the corridor to Millie's room . He briskly opened the door to find his niece led in the bed . Free of tubes , the wires still remained on her but she looked of much more comfort now that she was wearing her fluffy pyjamas Dylan had got from her bag for her . Looking over at the side table lay the empty picture frame on top of the fleecy blanket he brought along with him . Sitting down on the uncomfortable chair he took the picture from Millie's hand and placed it In frame . Removing the blanket from the table he placed the frame in pride of place . Unfolding the blanket he tucked Millie up in its soft warmth . Just as he was about to leave another doctor walked in .

"Hello I presume you are Millie's guardian?"

Dylan didn't know what to say . He was the closest thing to what she could call a carer .

"For now , yes." Dylan replied .

"I'm here to discuss her condition." He informed shutting the door . "As you know Millie's tube was removed a little while ago . She has been stable throughout but is now breathing on her own which is good . Millie is suffering from severe hypoxia , this is where the lack of oxygen to her brain has caused damage. But there is always a chance she will make a full recovery. If hypoxia results in coma, the length of unconsciousness is often indicative of long-term damage. In some cases a coma can give the brain an opportunity to heal and regenerate, but, in general, the longer a coma, the greater the likelihood that the person will remain in a vegetative state until if the patient wakes up, brain damage is likely to be significant enough to prevent a return to normal functioning. However there is a chance she will make a full recovery. But it's very rare . "

Even though Dylan was a doctor he was finding it very hard to take it all in .

"Any questions?"

Dylan swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head . The doctor left the room .

Dylan made his way back to the ED , but decided he was too tired tired to drive , plus the sleeping pills were still in his system. Patting his pockets he realised he had forgotten his wallet so had no way of getting a taxi home . Changing his course he headed for the on call room . Thankfully it was empty . He plonked down on the bed . Led back and fell asleep.


	19. Arguments, Tears,Freddos and Whiteboards

**Sorry I hav been updating! If you feel like I'm taking too long to update please let me know as I procrastinate wayyyy too much ! Big shout out to Alice for reminding me that my fanfiction does still exists! ( still after all this Time ! What a miracle!) please enjoy and review! ^_^**

A week had passed since Hannah had been arrested. Everything was beginning to go back to normal , Dylan had returned to work and Zoe had moved back on the boat . Dylan had even sorted out the spare room for when Millie woke up , if she did .

"ZOEEE ! C'mon ! We're going to be late ! "

"Coming .." She replied . Dylan could tell she had been crying , her voice was all croaky . Emerging from the bedroom her eyes were all puffy and red .

There had been a heated debate between her and Max last night , Max wanted Zoe to move in with him Lofty and Robyn . But Zoe was having none of it , apparently ' her student days were over ' . Max said that he couldn't cope with the constant moaning from Dylan , and having to share a bed with Dervla . Zoe ignored him for the rest of the night , she was awoken by him getting dressed and leaving the boat , it was about two in the morning when this happened. Zoe was sure it was over between them , many harsh words were exchanged, some of them VERY hurtful. They both wanted such different things .

Leaving the boat together and hopping into the car they made their way to the ED to do their daily shift . Zoe and Max made eye contact the second she walked in the door , Zoe made her way to Max to apologise to him but he simply walked away , leaving her with tears in her eyes. Dylan made his way up to her with two coffees in his hands . He handed one to Zoe and guided her to the staff room with his spare hand .

Her lip began to quiver as she locked her bag in her locker , Dylan could see this and tried to comfort her .

"At least there's more room in your bed for Dervla , now huh ? "

" Oh just piss off will you ? That's all you care about isn't it ?! That bloody dog , I mean you even care more about her than your DYING NIECE ! "

For the first time in forever, Dylan was stunned into silence. Zoe immediately realised what she had said , she clamped a hand on her mouth tears tricking down her face .

"I'm sorry " she whispered between tears . But the damage had been done . Dylan walked towards the door , purposely bumping into Zoe . He left her sobbing in the staff room .

Rita caught up with Dylan.

"Hiya ! How's your Niece ? " The bubbly nurse asked .

"Better of dead , this world is filled with horrible people "

Rita was taken aback by what he'd said after all , he went above and beyond to save her .

" Dylan, are you okay ? " she questioned with a sympathetic tone to her voice .

"I'm fine " he replied. Rita sighed and headed towards cubicles .

Max was having a bad day too . He had already taken two people to the morgue, a mother and her baby . They had been in a major RTC the mother was killed on impact and the baby not long after . Max hated taking children to the morgue , it seemed like such a waste of life to him . To top it all off him and Zoe had been in a fight . Two hours into his shift he was due a break , turning off his pager he headed to the staffroom to grab a coffee . Zoe brought him one everyday on his break but today he didn't want to ask her .

Entering the staffroom he saw Zoe sobbing in the corner , she turned around to see him standing in the doorway . His face softened when he saw her tear stained face . She went to say something when Charlie walked in . He instantly realised what was going on .

"Sorry to interrupt, but Zoe your needed in small RESUS ."

Zoe nodded and made her way to the door , Max moved out the way. He decided that he would spend his break somewhere quiet .

Jogging up the stairs to Millie's room Max whistled a tune . He had visited her everyday since she had been admitted , he had hoped that she might wake up whilst he was there . He enjoyed her company , she understood what he was talking about , whether it was the way the younger generation is being treated or trying to explain to her how politics work . Opening the door his mouth hit the floor ...

Millie was sat up in her bed , reading a magazine , eating a freddo .

"Oh my god .." He whispered .

Millie rolled her eyes and sighed . Swallowing the last of her freddo , she gestured to Max to sit down . Slowly he shuffled over to the chair that made your back ache . He gently lowered himself into it .

"How long have you been awake ?" He whispered .

Millie reached under the covers and produced a whiteboard and pen .

' Since about 2 this morning ..' She scribbled on the board

"Can't you talk "

Millie shook her head .

"Wait , why hasn't Dylan been told ?

Millie's eyes widened . She frantically began to scribble down notes .

' I don't want him to find out , I just want to go back home to mum '

Max was shocked , why would she want to go back to her .

" You do know what she did to you right ? "

Millie nodded .

"Why do you want to go back to her then ?"

'She needs me '

Max sighed , he still had 10 minuets left .

"Do you want to go for a walk ? " he offered .

' No '

"Why not ? "

' I can't walk '

"Oh "

Millie sighed .

'Sooooo what have I missed ? '

Max chuckled . "Nothing much , everyone's started a fund for you downstairs !"

'A fund ?'

"Well you see the thing is .."

'Spit it out '

"We all thought you were going to die , the fund was to pay for your funeral and the rest was to go to a local care home for abused children "

' Oh '

"Millie it's not fair that he doesn't know your awake "

' Did you know that your the only person who visited me every day '

Max frowned " How did you know that ? "

' I could hear everything '

"Even my awkward poem I wrote to Zoe? , if I had known you could hear me I wouldn't have read it !" He exclaimed going bright red.

' Yes , even the awkward poem '

"I'm going to tell Dylan your awake " he announced.

Millie began to violently shake her head in a protest . But Max had made his mind up , leaving the room he bounced down to the ED .

Millie didn't know what to do ! She just wanted to go home . She heard the lift door close , she only had a little bit of time to think of something. She halfheartedly swung her legs out of the bed , she attempted to walk away. But her legs just wouldn't work , instead she landed in a big heap on the floor . Knocking over a glass vase holding wilted flowers , sending sharp shards all over the floor . Several pieces embedding themselves in her wrist . After trying to pull herself back onto the bed it was no use , she lay there . Helpless , waiting for someone to help her .

Max bounded over to Dylan who was talking to Connie . He glanced up at the porter who had a soppy grin on his face .

"What do you want ? "

"It's Millie ..." He replied .

At this point Connie backed off , she saw the way lashed out at the staff when they were first treating Millie . She couldn't imagine what he would be like when he finds out he had died .

The colour drained from Dylan's face , he a sudden wave of nausea washes over him . He had been dreading this news .

"Go on .." He whispered

"She's awake "


	20. Well That Didn't Last Long

**Sorry it took so long! I know its short , I'm working** on **a big chapter! Please enjoy!**

Dylan dropped the notes of one of

his patients in shock , the papers slowly fluttering to the ground.

The whole ED ground to a halt , each staff member hanging onto the two life changing worlds the brown haired porter announced .

Dylan bounded over to the staircase, with Max following him . Connie clapped her hands , ordering her team to get back to work . But she was secretly thrilled , Dylan hadn't been the same since Millie had been admitted. He could barely eat or sleep , it was common for people to act this way when something catastrophic happens .

Dylan burst into the room to find Millie fighting off a ward nurse who had helped her up off of the floor . Millie pushed the young nurse with such force it sent her into the strong arms of Dylan who told her that he would take over . By this point Millie was sobbing silent tears . Noticing the shards of glass in her wrist she began to pull them out , causing the familiar red liquid to trickle into the white sheets . Dylan didn't notice this as he was too busy trying to calm her down by talking to her in a harsh but soothing tone and gripping her shoulders.

" Dylan ! Her wrist ! "Max called out .

But it was too late . By the time Dylan had turned his head to look at them , Millie had began to pull the largest piece out . The blood gushed out of the wound .

" YOU STUPID GIRL !" He boomed at her , causing her to jolt in fear .

Millie didn't care , she tried to make

a grab at the remaining shards in her wrist . But was promptly stopped by Dylan .

"HELP ME PIN HER DOWN , AND GRAB A NURSE ! " he roared at the porter. Max sped of to explain the situation to a nurse who ran off to get the equipment she needed .

Dylan was practically on top of Millie at this point, although she had no use of her legs and was suffering from muscle wastage, she was surprisingly strong. Max held her head and one of her arms still whilst Dylan tried to stem the the bleed in her wrist with his hands. The nurse returned with a gauze that she gave to Dylan . She seemed surprised at the amount of blood she was producing from her

cut . Dylan saw her puzzled look and explained to her that she had nicked a vein whilst removing the glass . She nodded and reached into her pocket producing a needle and a sedative.

The sight of the needle sent sent Millie into a frenzy, she began to really struggle. Trying to escape from the men's firm grip . She tried turning her head to see where the needle was going, but it was no use . Max was holding her head still for a reason , so she couldn't see the needle filled with the drug . But it hadn't worked.

The other nurses always told Millie

when the needle was coming, they did it gently. Causing the girl no pain . But this nurse was mean .

She forcefully plunged the sharp object into the bend of Millie's left arm . When the needle was deep inside the opposite side of her elbow she quickly pushed down on the plunger . The cold liquid rushed around Millie's bloodstream , she could feel it traveling up her arm . Millie's struggling subdued as the drug began to effect her body . Her heart stopped racing and her breathing slowed . She felt the two men releasing their grip on her , a hand still held the gauze to her wrist.

"It's gonna be okay ..." Dylan whispered to her . But the drug was nearly in full effect now so his voice was all distorted and warped . Millie's eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled back in her head . Millie was now once again peacefully asleep .


	21. Sherlock , April , and split lips

**IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT ! I'm thinking of bringing this story to an end , I'll carry on if you guys really want . But I just think my chapters and getting rubbisher as the go along ! Please read and review xx**

Millie woke up to the concerning eyes of her Uncle staring into hers . He looked warn out and tired , his hair was a mess and his clothes scruffy . Millie , still unable to speak , gave him a curious look . As if to say " what on earth happened to you " . But of course , the look had to do . Suddenly Dylan whipped out a little torch and shone it brightly in in her left eye . It took Millie a few seconds to react to this act but she responded by attempting to outstretch her arm to push his away . But she couldn't, looking down she realised that she was held to the bed by handcuffs. Her eyes widened with fear and her mouth stretched into an O . She gave Dylan a desperate look . He sighed .

"Your handcuffed to the bed as you are a danger to yourself and to others .." He said with a drone .

Millie stared at him not believing what she was hearing.

"A doctor from the psychological department will be down to see you shortly to discuss your treatment."

Treatment?! What on earth was he on about !? She wasn't crazy! Far from it !

"Talk of the devil .." Dylan muttered as a smart looking person came into the room with a clipboard and pen . Dylan shook his hand and the doctor who identified himself as 'Finn' took a seat in the chair opposite Dylan .

" Hello ... " he chirped looking down at his notes to check he had her name right . "...Millie!" He finished.

Millie nodded , not wanting to be rude .

"And I'm guessing your her father ? Pleasure to meet you ! "

Millie's eyes darted to Dylan's chair , wanting him to explain her predicament to 'Finn' .

"Oh ! Uh no ! But I am her legal guardian!" He announced producing a brown cardboard envelope. He opened it and pulled out a crisp cream sheet of paper that had a fancy red boarder and several signatures on it . Finn read it carefully.

"Ahh ! Congratulations! " Finn exclaimed . Millie stared at him , why was he congratulating her ?

He took on a serious face as he proceeded to jot stuff down on his clipboard.

"So , Millie how have you been lately? "

Millie looked across at Dylan.

"Oh ! " he said , finally getting the hint . " Millie can't speak at the moment , we are working on it though ! "

Finn nodded . Pulling a key from his pocket he unlocked the cuffs . Millie reached across a got the whiteboard and pen from the table .

' Okay ' she scribbled .

" Now , how have things been at home ?"

' Okay '

"Why did you feel the need to take your life earlier this week ? "

' ?'

"You slit your wrist , you nearly bled

to death .." He pointing out . He gestured to the red tube of blood flowing into her arm via a drip . Millie made a grab to pull it out , but was promptly stopped by Dylan .

'It was an accident, I fell out of the bed . A knocked a vase over and it smashed , the glass went in my wrist ' she furiously jotted.

"Hmmm okay , if you say so .." Said Finn . Clearly not convinced.

'I'm not a lair '

"We know , we know ...!" Exclaimed Finn , not wanting to aggravate the "suicidal " girl .

"How do you feel about the adoption? "

'What adoption ? '

"I've agreed to take you in , it's what your father would have wanted " Dylan butted in .

Mille didn't reply .

"Are you happy with this ?"

' it's Okay '

"Are you sure that what happened was an accident? "

'Positive '

Finns pager went off , shattering the silence.

"I'll be back in a hour , lots of patients! " he chuckled. He left with his clipboard .

The second he left Millie shot dagger eyes at Dylan . His cheeks flushed red as he nervously shuffled in his chair .

"Don't look at me like that ! I'll have you know that I was seriously concerned that you had tried to kill yourself ! " He murmured.

'When can I go home ?'

"I'll arrange physio for you , I'd like you to be able to walk before you can come home . Besides , I need to finish your room ."

' Can we go outside ?'

"I don't see why not , I'll get you a chair !" Dylan said cheerfully , he liked the idea of caring for someone who he actually liked . He was fed up of everyone thinking he was a mean person .

Wheeling the chair back into the room he carefully scooped Millie up and plonked her in the chair , pulling the extra blanket from the bed her tucked her safely in.

" First stop , the ED !"

Millie instantly pulled the emergency brake on the side of the wheel , causing Dylan to trip over it and land in a heap next to her .

"Why on earth did you do that ?" He groaned .

' I don't want to go down there , take me back '

"But we only just left !"

' I don't care '

"I'm sorry but the fresh air will do you good . You are going whether you like it or not . "

Millie frowned . Then she had an idea ! Her monitor was still attached to her , scanning her every breath and heartbeat . If she held her breath then surly it would go off ? Dylan would have to take be back then, she thought to herself . Well here goes nothing .

Millie drained all the air from her lungs , and controlled herself not to take another breath . Looking up at the machine , she could see several numbers dropping . Dylan absentmindedly looked over at the machine , like he did everyday . His eyes grew large with shock .

"Millie ?" He whispered .

Millie clamped her eyes shut and hung her head , letting her whole body go to jelly.

"Oh no " he whispered again. This time spinning the wheelchair back around and darting to Millie's room .

Practically throwing her into the bed he unhooked the stethoscope from his neck and placed it to her chest .

Expecting to hear the faint flicker of her heart that he was dreading , it came as a surprise to him when he could hear her heart beating as strong as it should be . Stepping back confused he scratched his head. Suddenly it clicked .

"MIIIILLLLIIIEEEE! He roared , causing Millie to take a sudden intake of breath that hurt her chest . A cheeky grin spread across her face . Suddenly Dylan lunged at her , his strong arms wrapped around her smallish frame . She instantly reached into a hug , his warm embrace making her feel safe . She clutched his shirt as she squeezed him .

"You can let go now "

Millie shook her head in disagreement , Dylan took this as a way of her saying that she's happy to be with him . But the truth was that holding her breath for so long that she felt rather dizzy and felt it best to hold onto Dylan for support .

At that moment Finn entered still carrying his clipboard .

"Can I have a work with you outside please?" Dylan asked , Millie had finally let go of him .

Finn nodded and they both left the room .

Millie tried to listen in on their conversation but it was very hard . Is sounded as if they were arguing, but what about ? Although the voices were muffled it was obvious that they were discussing Millie . Dylan began shouting at Finn who was doing his best to defend himself from Dylan's harsh words , but was obviously failing due to the slight warble in his voice.

Dylan suddenly burst through the door and flopped down in the chair that made your back ache . Millie stared at him , wanting an answer.

"He won't be bothering us anymore " he concluded.

Millie nodded and settled herself back into the comfy sheets of her bed . Before long she was fast asleep, and so was Dylan . A knock at the door woke them both . As Dylan got up to answer it Millie decided that she wasn't in the mood for visitors and settled down once again . But the visitors had other ideas about how she was going to spend her evening .

Dylan put his hand on the door and began to push the handle down , the door was practically bombed open as most of Dylan's co-workers pushed into the small room .

They all had soppy grind on their faces as they filed in . Dylan attempted to make a point that Millie was not up for visitors but they didn't really care . Even Lofty came up to see her , although he just stood shuffling awkwardly in the corner . Millie was handed several prezzies that were dosed up on sugar and a few glossy magazines from Robyn . Zoe pressed a £50 note into Millies hand and winked as she left the room . Ethan had given her a basic school set and several notebooks . Cal gave her a cheap get well soon card and already wilting bunch of flowers , not wanting to be rude Millie kindly thanked Cal and placed the flowers in a new vase on the table next to her . Lily simply placed a envelope containing a get well soon card on the table and left the room . Max was the last person to give Millie a gift , it was a big poorly wrapped soft parcel . Millie opened it with care not wanting to rip the paper as she liked the pattern on it , but was ultimately distraught when Dylan snatched it from her and crumpled it up . Millie looked down in her lap to find a knitted blanket . It was bright purple with a pink border , it had her name woven into it . Millie could tell it took a lot of loving skill and dedication , something that Max himself did not posses . Millie's eyes began to well up as she took a sniff of the warm fabric , it smelt like sweet musty perfume . She grinned at Max , he shuffled on his feet clearly embarrassed by the glare that Dylan was giving him.

"I-I-I got my Mum to make it for you , do you like it ? " he asked hopefully .

Millie nodded a satisfied nod at max and snuggled into it . Max and Dylan exchanged and an awkward stare as Max left the room .

'why were you staring at him like that ? '

"I'm just tired , that's all ! "

A week had passed . Millie was back on track to be walking in the next few days . It was a surprisingly a very fast recovery , but Millie still wasn't talking . Millie could only take a few steps , but then collapsed into the physiotherapists arms . Millie's room had become a sort of shrine for the ED staff to spend their breaks , after all . Millie had Netflix on her telly so it was a good place to be . During her stay Millie had watched all 3 series's of Orange Is The New Black , all of Sense 8 and most of Little Britain . Lily had sat with her for most of her break once and introduced her to Sherlock . Millie was hooked . She couldn't stop watching the episodes over and over , she knew the lines for each scene and who said what. She especially liked Benedict Cumberbatch , his character reminded her of Dylan !

Millie was happily sat watching her favourite episode when Dylan burst in after a long shift .

"Come on ! Chop chop ! " he exclaimed!

Millie rolled her eyes and pushed back the covers . Dylan helped her into the wheelchair and quickly sped of towards the lift . Millie had been doing therapy for at least a week , her progress was amazing considering her injures . Millie would have given anything to be able to walk again, she hated being on bed rest .

Pulling up to the well lit room Millie pulled herself out of the chair she slowly shuffled along the banister to the chair next to the big wooden desk . Sat behind the desk was a rather large lady called April , she was a lovely person and her heart was as big as she was .

"Millie ! How are we feeling this afternoon?" She gleefully asked , April loved her job .

Millie nodded . She loved April, she was so kind and welcoming . She gave Millie a big hug after each session and then paged Dylan to fetch her . Dylan was invited to stay for the first few times but then was shunned away because he kept on interfering with Aprils way of doing things.

Dylan nodded at the jolly nurse and turned to leave .

" Would you like to stay today Mr Keogh ? "

Dylan froze in his tracks , with a sharp spin on his heels he turned around to face April . A cautious questionable look spread across his face , he was unsure of weather she was joking or not . He opened his mouth to speak but then he decided that it would be best not to ruin his chance of staying at the session . April began to explain what they were going to do today , Millie pretended that she was listing intently , but she wasn't . Dylan stared at her from across the room , he often wondered what he's got himself into . Maybe she would have been better of in care ? As a child Dylan's two-timing Dad left his mother Dylan was put into care . He knew how it would feel being separated from the people who cared about you , was he doing the right thing ? His trail of thought was destroyed when Millie began to stand and make her way (with the help of April ) to the two poles in the middle of the room .

Millie stood at one end and Dylan at the other .

"On the count of 3 your going to start walking , make sure you hold onto the poles . We don't want you falling over now do we? " April chimed .

Millie nodded and proceeded to slowly walk along the poles to Dylan . She held her breath for the entire short walk , finally reaching the end after what felt like hours . Millie collapsed straight into the strong arms of her uncle . He gave her a quick squeeze before turning her around and placing her back on the poles ready for the walk back . Millie felt safer when Dylan was around to help her , April wasn't the fittest of people and couldn't really help Millie of her feet when she fell , which was often .

Millie began walking back , with a little more confidence this time . She looked up to see how far she had to go . Big mistake. Millie tripped over her own feet causing her to plummet to the ground . Slamming her chin on the pole on the way down . A familiar trickle of blood made its way down her neck , pooling at the neck line of her once white tee .

Dylan was straight to the scene , picking her up and balancing her on the one of the poles . He carefully tilted her head , whilst April ran off to get some tissues.

Millie was half expecting Dylan to make a snide comment about April, but instead he just held her head to the light so he could see her injury . Millie stared at him , waiting for a reply to why she was bleeding . He had his doctor face on . She hated it , it was so serious and sharp . He stared at her intently , he was making a big fuss over nothing really.

"You've just split your lip , nothing to bad , no stitches ! " he finally announced.

April came scurrying back over her face all red from rushing about , she had a green medical bag in her arms which she practically threw at Dylan .

Unzipping it he produced a small bottle of clear liquid that should have been labeled : I CAUSE INTESE PAIN TO THE SLIGHTEST OF CUTS OR GRAZES ! But instead was simply labelled as Antiseptic wash . Dylan cleaned the wound with a clean gauze dipped in saline . Then splashed a small amount of the torturous liquid on her lip. The pain seared through her face her eyes pricking , she didn't cry . She just hugged Dylan , he whispered that she had to keep trying .


End file.
